The Mars Experiment
by OverSurge
Summary: (AUBSGNS) The Cylons' experiment on Col. Marcus Mars, a man with a unique past. The Cylons have a plan, what is that plan? Why? Do Cylons have a soul? "God has a plan...His has a plan for everything and everyone."


** The Mars Experiment**

By OverSurge

**1.**

Cylon-Occupied Aries …

"Wake up, Marc! Don't leave me… Wake up!" she pounds on his chest.

Mars begins to open his eyes after feeling the thumping on his chest. He saw the blue sky, and then her face with tears streaming down from her blue eyes. "Sirene?"

"Marc… I was afraid," she said as she embraced and kissed him. "Your alive!"

Mars was a little confused and disorientated. He could feel the ground underneath him was rocky and damp. He also noticed the roar of flowing water near by. Once Sirene had let go of her embrace, he could see that her blond hair was water soaked. He could also feel that he was soggy from head to toe. "What…happen?" he asked slowly.

"Our canoe flipped and you hit your head on a boulder just below the water. I thought… I lost you, Marc." She wipes the tears from her face and sniffles. "Don't do that again…I'd never been so scared."

He sits himself up feeling the pain from the bump on his forehead. They were on the rocky shore of a mountain river. A capsized canoe bobs on the opposite shore in calmer waters. Upriver the roar of cascading water over rocky terraces explains how they could have flipped their canoe. Small bundles of supplies also litter both sides of the shore or bob in the still water of the small pool.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her. She only nods in the affirmative. "Where are we?"

"Marc, don't you remember?" She moves in closer, putting her hand to the side of his face, inspecting the bump on his head. "That nasty bump must have caused some memory lost." She gives it a gentle kiss. "Maybe that makes it better."

"It can't hurt," he smirks.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

"I can remember only fragments…like evacuating from the Truarnian to the Olympic Carrier after the jump from Ragnar." He pauses trying to piece images together. "I remember…something went wrong, fire and smoke." He points a finger at Sirene and winks. "I found you in the escape boat and we landed on a planet. What planet…what planet are we on?"

"Aries…We landed on Aries," she said with some concern.

"How long have we been here?" he asked. " I vaguely remember some winter weather…snow I think." He said looking at the trees.

"Yes, its the middle of spring now. Its been nearly six months now since," she sighs and looks down, "the end of our worlds."

Feeling the bump on his forehead with his hand, "We're lucky to have each other," he winks to her as a sign that he remembered her. "Ouch, it hurts"

"Poor Marc." She leans over placing both her hands on his face and kiss his forehead. Next she looks down into his eyes with a smile and moves to kiss him on the lips. "Are you alive?"

"Yes," he replies before their lips meet. After a moment, "we better gather our stuff before it all floats away." He slowly gets up with her along side. "I'll go into the water and get our things on the other side. We might as well make camp here and dry up."

"Okay, I'll try to gather what's here and some wood too for a fire," she said letting go of his hand. "Wait, first let me get some pain killer for that bump. I wouldn't want you to get a headache."

After taking the pills, he walks into the water, "Damn its cold…should be some good trout fishing here." The current is not so strong in the pool and is mostly waist deep as he gathers the floating bundles. He makes it to the bobbing canoe, and brings it ashore on the far bank, where he flips it back over. Once he found most of their gear, and places them back in the canoe, he paddles back. Sirene waits for him with a small pile of dry broken branches.

"Your much better making a fire," she said as he beaches the canoe. Standing before him reaching out to help him get out of the canoe.

Holding her hand as he stood up, "you have no problem lighting my fire." He smirks. "We been together for six months now?" He knows he has feelings for her, but the timeline seems off to him, he suspects it must have something to do with the bump on his head.

"Yeah, we been pretty much exclusive," she giggles at the circumstance. "There seems to be a shortage of available men lately."

He can't help but laugh at her dark humor, "God must be watching out for me… for me to be so lucky." He knows they had not met any other survivors, since they been on the planet, at least he has no memory of any.

Both of them together pull the canoe completely out of the water, and gather the equipment and supplies to make camp. Later after a fire is built and the tent is set up, Mars goes to the shore with a fishing rod to catch dinner.

Later that evening at their campsite, Mars finishes making dinner. "The grill de trout is finished," he said with a grin as he places the fish on a plate. The fire flickers and keeps them warm as they eat their meal together. Mars can't help but notice Sirene watch him eat, and the reflections of the fire in her eyes.

After finishing the meal, Mars sits down against a log, while Sirene went to rinse the plates in the stream. The moon begins to rise above the mountain making the night, glow in its light. He looks up into the night sky and at the stars above with the tiny ambers from the fire floating up toward them.

While he was taking in the tranquil night sky, Sirene steps into view above him looking down on him. There was something about her that he could not resist, the way she looked at him with her caring eyes.

"It's a beautiful night," she said to him.

"Its even better with you here with me," he is not quiet sure why he said that he only knew he meant it. He reaches up for her hand so she could sit with him against the log and on the padding of the large cushion mat. She leans her back against him and wraps his arms around her for warmth.

She slowly turns to her side and places a playful kiss on his lips. "Someone must be watching out for us, Marc."

He kisses her forehead, "God's guardian angels, they're keeping watch."

She smiles, "yeah."

Off in the distant out of view, two forms watch the flickering light on the shore of the river. "It seems to have worked this time," said Aaron to his companion Sharon.

"He must have accepted the implanted memories. Now if she can led him to do God's work," she said.

"And if she can't make him?" he asked.

"We have another plan…it will just be a little more difficult," she said looking at him.

The fire crackles as Mars adds more wood to the flames. He remembers doing this chore time after time, since this journey. He has vague visions of the last moments of humanity's certain destruction. All of these memories since then are jumbo together and merge as if they were dreams.

"It's getting late…please come inside and keep me warm," she called out to him from the tent. She watches his silhouette against the firelight as he approaches on her command.

"Are you talking to me?" He looks from side to side and rotates around, and points to himself. "Must be me," he smirks as he gets into the tent. Turns around to kick off his boots before closing the flap of the tent. He gets into the large double sleeping roll with Sirene. Wraps his arms around her and he can feel that she only has on an over-size nightshirt, only a thin layer of soft cotton fabric.

"Am I going to have to take your dirty clothes off for you?" She turns around to face him in his arms with a grin.

"If I said no, why do I have this feeling you would rip them off me any way," he said looking at her.

"Maybe you know me too well by now," she grabs him by his shoulder and without resistance, flips Mars onto his back. "Its must be part of my plan." She kisses him and pulls away sucking his lower lip. Looking at him in the glow of the flickering lights and shadows she hurriedly unbuttons his shirt one at a time. "You know how much I love your chest," she un-tucks the remaining of his shirt and t-shirt from under his waistband. Her hands making contact with the bare skin of his abdomen. She maneuvers and straddles his hips and in one continuous motion runs her hand up to his chest, pulling his shirts up. Sirene next leans over and rubs his chest for a moment, then grabs hold of the remaining bundle of fabric and pulls the shirts over his head, and throws the heap to the side.

Her hands glide up his arms to hold his hands as she leans onto him with her body against his bare chest. Sirene can see that Mars is allowing her to lead. She first kisses his face, playful kisses as a tease. She locks her eyes on to his and gives him an alluring look as she licks her lips. She had move one hand to his face and moves her fingers to trace his lips. His mouth opens slightly to lick one of her fingertips. Taking that as an invitation, with her index finger between his lower lip and the point of his chin she forces his mouth open. "And how much I love your lips," her mouth meets his mouth in a devouring kiss of electric intensity, which ignites the heated passion between the two.

They kiss as if they needed it to sustain their life. After losing track of time, the moment came when both needed to catch their breath. Sirene can feel Marc's heart beat racing and the build up of heat between the two of them. She grabs hold of his hands again and guilds them to cup her rear. She gives his hands a little squeeze, "Can you help me with my nightshirt?"

Marc eagerly nods, "not a problem." He pulls up her shirt from her thighs to her hips. He is rewarded with a nice soft kiss and a moan for him to continue when his hands were on her bare skin. He gives a gentle rub and moves his hands up along her side, gliding pass the sides of her breasts and up to her armpits, and pulls her shirt up and around her arms till it was completely off. The iridescent light of the fire reflects off her silky skin giving her a fiery aura.

With her straddled across his hips she seats farther back, so she could unbuckle his belt, all the while keeping her eyes on his. She tugs the belt loose and unzips his trousers and begins to work his trousers all the way off.

Outside in the dark cool night, creatures in the night bring wild sounds to the valley. Above the valley, the stars sparkle and in one distant location in the field of stars, somewhere lay the last remaining best hope of humanity, nearly fifty thousands survivors fleeing from the genocide and destruction of their civilization, the twelve colonies of Kobol. Only a few Colonialists remain in the Cylon-occupied colonies, some free, some not.

The next morning the two of them laid together, Sirene ear against his chest listening the rhythm of his beating heart. She can feel him stir slowly awake and his hand coming to rest between her shoulder blades.

"Good Morning," said Marc.

After getting dressed, Marc is outside getting breakfast and coffee ready. While he waits, he digs into the medical kit, and takes out the anti-radiation medication case. He sets it aside for now, and takes a reading of the background radiation on the rad-count meter. The levels are weak, but they still require a dose of anti-radiation.

"Sirene, we need to go ahead and take our doses," he said to her from next to the fire. He opens the dosage case and takes out a packet. While he waited for Sirene, he reads the warning label. May cause momentary nausea, dry throat, short term memory lost… that would explain why he couldn't remember too much about what had happen since being on Aries.

Sirene sits next to him and takes her dosage by injection to her neck. She slightly whimpers to the shot. "I am so tired of these shots," she whines.

"I don't like them either, messes up my memory." Marc injects his dose into his neck. "I found my note book and my reminders for me. We have to keep moving southwest to get from down wind of any cities," he said to reinsure her. "Its only a matter of time, the radiation is not so bad down here and it will get better."

"You promise," she said.


End file.
